When It All Falls Apart
by XoPri24
Summary: Annie moves away to NY after season finale. She's gone for a year and comes back at the end of summer for senior year. What will happen when she returns? How will people react to her. Not little miss innocent anymore. Bettr summary inside.
1. Summary

**Summary:**

Annie was humiliated at the After Prom and gets into a car accident DUI. She moves to New York by herself. Her parents stayed at Beverly Hills. They sent Annie to a boarding school for three months and then transferred her to public school. She went to a therapist weekly because of drinking and social issues. At public school, she met Shantelle Daniells. Shantelle is outgoing and is an amazing friend to Annie. Shantelle is half Puerto Rican and half Italian. Annie: not so innocent anymore. The volcano has permanently erupted. Annie drinks, smokes, and parties a lot. She is not a virgin anymore. She has a new boy toy every month or so. She promised her parents that she would be back before summer ends so that she can do her senior year back at Beverly Hills. That was the deal when they agreed to let her live on her own. She has her own apartment under her parents' names. Shantelle is also in the same position as Annie, but she has ALWAYS been outgoing like that. Shantelle decided to go with Annie back to Beverly Hills for her senior year also. What will cook up when they go? How will everyone be when they see Annie again? Hate? Envious? Happy? Let's see what happens.

**Other Notes:**

-Dixon and Silver are happy and in love.

-Ethan never liked Silver.

-The thing with Rhonda, Annie, and Ethan is different. - Annie saw Ethan and Rhonda kiss, but Ethan and Rhonda don't know that she knows. Annie broke it off with Ethan before anything was revealed. (Beginning of first chapter is when she sees Rhonda and Ethan kissing.)

- Adrian and Navid are together and happy. Adrianna was never pregnant.

-Naomi and Liam did have a thing. Liam is still at Beverly Hills. The two just have friends with benefits. No strings attached.

-Ryan is with Kelly.

-Jen is still there, causing trouble and whatnot at any chance she can.


	2. Chapter 1

Annie POV

Okay Annie, go to the dance, find Rhonda, apologize to her, then find Ethan, and apologize to him until he forgives you.

No Ones POV

Annie just left her house after leaving Ethan a voicemail, apologizing for using Rhonda's real memory in her acting class. She left wearing light jeans, a light blue banded top, and black flip flops. Annie walked into the school and no Ethan nor Rhonda in the halls. She went into the gym. She asked around…no one has seen then for over 20 minutes, but did say they say Ethan and Rhonda dancing before. Annie walked out frustrated. She knew what she did was wrong, but she was pissed that Ethan was practically being her date for this dance. Annie walked out in the parking lot. She went saw Ethan's car in the next section. She hugged herself, feeling the wind blow, making her slightly shiver. As she walked slower, she saw Ethan's head. A little closer, and she saw Rhonda's. She stepped 5 more steps and saw Rhonda lean her head towards Ethan, and KISS him.

Annie POV

Oh my god! What are they doing?! He's not even pulling away! Why is he doing this to me? We haven't even broken up! Damn it Rhonda! I was going to apologize for doing something that she didn't even know I did and here she is, kissing my boyfriend. Did he tell her that we broke up? Did we- we even break up? We didn't clarify it. That's it; I can't stand to watch this. I'm going home. Why is everything falling apart all of a sudden?

No One POV

Ethan and Annie broke up shortly after. Neither told each other about the kiss. Annie broke it off with Ethan saying she needed time to think things over.

6 Months later.

(Ethan does not like Silver. Dixon and Silver happier than ever and she is not bipolar. Everything else happened.)

Annie POV

I CANNOT BELIEVE THE NERVE OF NAOMI! A little trust would be great. She HUMILIATED ME in front of practically our entire class at the prom after party. Derek threw beer at me and everyone accused me of ratting out the real after prom party. It was practically an exile for me. I mean yes, me and Ethan we did hook up behind her back, but I would NEVER do it again! I need to get out of here. NOW! I grabbed the Vodka bottle and went into the car and drove as far away as I could. I pulled over from the highway and took a swig and another and another. I drove again and took the next exit and drove for another 15 minutes. I pulled over and drank the rest of the bottle. It didn't take long considering I chugged it all. I threw the bottle out the window hearing it make a huge shattering sound. I sped off going god knows where. I was just speeding off to where ever. I just wanted to get away. Everything was starting to look blurry. I couldn't make out where I was driving. I just drove straight ahead not caring anymore. I pushed harder on the accelerator and next thing I heard was a loud crash that hurt my ears and all went black…

I knew I had to be dreaming. I heard sirens and a bunch of people talking at once. I could have sworn I faintly heard my dad yelling my name. I felt myself being carried and put on a bed like thing? My eyes were still closed. I didn't open them afraid of knowing what happened. I wanted to know what was going on, but all went black again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One year later.

APOV

It was 5:47 and the sun was setting. I stood in my apartment looking out the window. The streets were busy as usual and all you can hear is the beeping of horns. My parents shipped me off to a boarding school when I asked them if I can go back to Kansas. They said they know a really nice boarding school in New York and sent me here instead. I went there for three months then my parents transferred me to public school. They still live in Beverly Hills with Dixon. I'm here alone. I was just thinking. It was a year ago when I almost died. I drank too much and drove into a guardrail going 97mph when I left the after prom. I was DUI and passed out. They lost me twice. When I woke up I saw my parents and Dixon by my side and no one else. That's the way I wanted it to be. I wondered if anyone even knew about me. God I hoped not. Dixon told me rumors were flying everywhere about me. Naomi and Phoebe were the worst. They have been doing it for 2 ½ weeks. Yea I know I was unconscious for that long. I felt horrible and still do about worrying Dixon and my parents. I didn't want anyone to really know what happened, but now I can care less. It's not like they would've cared anyways. Ethan had Rhonda, Silver had Dixon, Navid and Adriana had each other and Naomi had her bitches of the school back. Naomi was saying that I was afraid of her beating me up for "sleeping" with Liam, which by the way, I REALLY never did. As far is the truth according to them, Dixon told everyone I had the flu. He told everyone I didn't want any visits. I begged my parents not to make me go back there. I was a wimp. Not anymore I wasn't. I could take anything and anyone that came at me.

My parents agreed to let me go to this prestigious boarding school in New York. I went for what, three months? Then they transferred me to public school for the rest. I promised that I would go to therapy weekly. My last session was today though, considering I was going back to Beverly Hills tomorrow. Yeah, that was the arrangement. I'd leave for a year and go back for senior year. It sucks because I really love it here. I have great friends. My best friend is Shantelle Daniells. She keeps her up. I lean on her for many things as she does to me. I learned to be outgoing form her. You'd say she's a bad influence on me, well I guess she is, but I love her for making me so confident of myself. We did everything together. We even had sex escapades together, never just the two of us. It'd always be with a guy or more. It's actually really fun and not as gross as you'd think it would be, like I thought it would be. I wasn't so much excited about going back; just anxious to know how everyone will react to me and Shantelle. Yes, Shantelle is coming with me for senior year. Her parents live in Canada and sent her here because they couldn't deal with her. They are letting her come with me because I apparently am a good influence on her. No, I am not that little miss innocent anymore. It sound cliché, but I am a bad girl now. Not a virgin no more. I have boy toys every now and then. Right now is Johnny. He is half black and half Irish. He is actually on his way over right now. And Shantelle is joining after. Both are staying after cuz we all leave tomorrow at noon. Yes, Johnny is coming with too. He is coming just for a week, mostly because our month is SO not over. I was not done with him. I was going back tomorrow. I can't wait to be the tornado to fuck everything up.


End file.
